Bahamut
Introduction Bahamut is the third boss you encounter. Bahamut is one of the deadliest enemies in the game due to his Megaflare, his signature attack. His card is the tutorial's default ultimate spell. His Arcana Release Quest is called "Bahamut Attacks." Defeating Bahamut grants you access to the Brankad Lava Cave. Attacks Bahamut's attacks depend on his target's positioning. For example, if the player stands in front of him, he will likely attack with a Tail Whip or Dictating Charge. Tail Whip - Bahamut will first slam his tail into the ground behind him, then swing it to the left, curling around his body. Standing below his right wing will provide a chance to counter-attack him. Mini Flare - Bahamut will jump and create a swirl of bluish energy that damages a wide area; this attack is ranged so try to stay a distance from Bahamut before striking him. Bahamut will use the Weakened Mini Flare attack instead when both wings are broken. Weakened Mini Flare - This weaker and smaller version of Mini Flare, occurs instead of Mini Flare when both of Bahamut's wings are destroyed. Ignis - Bahamut will cast this version of Fire when his target is far away. In normal mode he only throws one fireball; however, when in Rage Mode, he he'll throw two fireballs. Bahamut will often target the farthest player from him in Multiplayer Mode. Dictating Charge - Bahamut will perform a back flip that knocks you into the air and deals damage if you're too close and, after landing, charge at the player with a slight homing curve. If you are playing a Multiplayer game, beware as Bahamut sometimes changes targets to home on. Reflect - Bahamut will surround himself with a red sigil, reflecting any magic casted on him and dealing twice the expected damage to the caster. Mega Flare - Bahamut first uses this attack after the Counter-Melee Duel. He jumps into the air, charges a large energy ball, and launches it to the center of the field. Avoid this by standing at the edge of the ring. This can kill you in one hit if it connects. 'Stomp - '''While not an actual attack, it still hurts you. Only occurs when Bahamut comes down from ''Mega Flare if you're right under him. It does light-moderate damage. Titles gained *Heavenly Ruler - Defeat 5 or more Bahamut-Type Monsters *Dragonier - Defeat 15 or more Bahamut-Type Monsters *Dragon Hegemony - Defeat 30 or more Bahamut-Type Monsters Tips *The easy way to kill Bahamut is to use Firelance with battle arts "Artillery" charge up 3 times and blast its head but will miss melee duel in first time. *Different weapons can be used by the player depending on the player's skills with those weapons. *A 2H Sword is also recommended if you want to break his wings and tails. Just be cautious as you're slower and bring at least 3 Cardiac Brews. *When attacking up close always be cautious because Bahamut can still hit you with his thigh in Tail Whip, even if his tail misses you. Also bear in mind that he does a quick backflip before doing Dictating Charge (which is almost impossible to anticipate). If this hits you will be thrown back straight towards his path. So with 1H Swords weave in and out of range every 2-3 attacks to avoid this fatality. *When in rage mode, avoid his Ignis attack as it throws you into the second fireball, damaging you twice! *Maces are not recommended as they are low damaging weapons. Plus, they are slow compared to the 1H Sword but still has lower damage. Also he has no stun point so the Maces incap. attribute is of no effect. Trivia *Bahamut is a recurring character in Square Enix's Final Fantasy series as an eidolon. Also, like in Lord of Arcana, he has alternate forms in Final Fantasy, such as one that has moon-like golden wings (referencing Bahamut Quietus). *Bahamut's battle theme, along with his variants, is "Vs. Guardian III". *Despite his title being "Heavens Fang, Dragon Lord Bahamut", his drop items are labeled with the word "Devil". This may be an error or likely a message that he is either the fang that pierces heaven or the bane of heaven. Item Drops *Daemon Spike *Devil Fang *Devil Horn *Devil Scale *Devil Talon *Devil Wing (Break Both Wings to Obtain 2) *Devil Tail (Break Tail to Obtain) *Devil Tongue Cores * Bahamut Core * Bahamut Core+ (Bahamut Quietus & Chaos) Compendium Item Drops *Daemon Spike *Devil Fang *Devil Horn *Devil Scale *Devil Talon *Devil Wing (Break Both Wings to Obtain 2) *Devil Tail (Break Tail to Obtain) *Devil TongueCategory:Monsters Category:Master Guardian Category:Daemon